The Sepia Sky
by A.L. Plurabelle
Summary: A daydream with Rachel as a prostitute, Quinn's wants and desires all laid out at that very moment. Faberry. Graphic violence, sex, language may be offensive to some.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee nor its characters.

**Warning: **Graphic violence, sex, language and content may be offensive to some.

**_The Sepia Sky_**

* * *

She sits in the room, in one of those seats just like everyone else. _Rachel _she sits several feet away, her feet barely scuffing the ground, sat up straight, looking ahead so astutely, waiting.

And she sits over here, slumped, miserable, sick. She closes her eyes, not wanting to see what happens. _Finn _he walks in. She doesn't want to see him.

_The skies are sepia, theyre tan, theres clouds, its dull, people and walking around, not knowning what day theyll die look at them walk, see them talk_

_Youre over here, youre not you, youre a boy, you stand tall and youre angry you stomp the ground, no one looks at you for too long youre dangers_

_Dont have any pretty girls round here, you Quinn says spittin not lookin at anyone in particular no one worth lookin at and he says yes and you say where and he points down towards the end of the street where an ugly lookin brown building stands with dirty people out front one woman dressed in ratty rags and smokin a cigrette looking miserable you walk down the road not carein for nothing you dont pay any mind to these shit buildings or the worn shit people standin round you get to the building with the woman and shes ugly so you step inside kicking her away when she grabs at you_

_Inside theres not much better, fat whores skinny whores ugly whores and some okay whores and you dont like any of them and then you see this whore in the corner fiddling with her frills and she looks up and sees you and has sex in her eyes and she needs you_

_How much does these whores cost you say to a man with a moustache who looks like the owner and he says ten dollars an hour and you spit in his bucket and throw down your money and he nods and says any of them you see you like you have and you nod and go to your whore and she looks up at you with her sexd eyes and she nods and you follow her upstairs and she goes into her room and she takes off her white dirt gown and her body is small and tanned and she has firm breasts_

_You old enough you ask and she nods No you arent and she sits on a cot and you grab her chin and look over her she cant be older than sixteen How old are you_

_Sixteen next month she says and you smile licking your lips and wanting to taste her sinful flesh _

_Take off my belt you say and she does, remove the reddish snake from your waist before pulling down at your dirt jeans and she kisses you and she loves it with her sexd eyes and whore lips_

_You grasp her hair keeping her against you you want her to ride you and fuck you all night long and cry out Quinn and gawdamn fuck shit youre so big and fuck me fuck me and Oh_

_You hold her hips as they rock back and forth her thin hips fragile against your hardness and your sex_

_She cries out and falls against you and thats not good enough you turn her over and she starts to say your name and begs you to stop but you just keep going and shes crying and shes moaning your name and youre loving it and shes loving it and goodness gracious shes singing for you with those whore lips and her cries and shouts gawdamn gawdamn_

_You come in her and shes happy but not enough her swollen core isnt enough fuck fuck fuck come in her again that little whore with her pretty voice and her fuck damn love me_

_You take out your pistol and put it to her head and huff and then some guy comes in and you turn and blow his brains against the wall watching them and blood drip down and fuck him that shit Thinks he can have you youre mine and you will be forever got that whore and she nods and you blow four more bullets into his body and use the fifth to blow his dick off and you smile and drag the girl out of the bloodied room and you take her away with you and no one stops you and you fuck her next to a cactus and everywhere you can you want her to be yours and she loves you and shes yours and the sky is sepia and that shit town and that shit dick asshole is dead and you killed him and shes yours now_

Quinn, she says to her, and she turns to her, seeing his hand on hers. She frowns and gets up and leaves and hates herself.


End file.
